


Russia and France

by series_freak



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Children, Comforting, Couple, Crying, Daniil Kvyat - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Face time, Frustration, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Penelope - Freeform, Pierre Gasly - Freeform, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, older Penelope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/series_freak/pseuds/series_freak
Summary: I was asked to do an own book for Daniil/Pierre, so here we are!I will still post some Stories of them in my F1 One Shot book, but here, you can find all.I take all ideas, TW and Smut including.TW (=Trigger Warning): specific Information in notes at the beginnin, PLEASE READ THEM!Feel free to comment :D
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Daniil Kvyat
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Morning Cuddles

Pierre yawns. The sun tickles his nose tip. A strong arm is wrapped around his waist. With a smile on his lips, he turns around, facing Daniil’s chest. He places soft kisses over the skin until he hears a low sound from above.

“Good Morning.”, the French smiles.

“Mornin’…”, Daniil yawns and pulls his boyfriend closer.

“How was your night?”

“Beautiful as always…because I have someone I can cuddle.”

Pierre blushes but moves even closer, every possible inch of their bodies pressed together.

“I had a nice dream…”, the Russian mumbles and nuzzles his nose into Pierre’s hair.

“Yeah? What was it about?”

“About us. We were together at the beach and just chilled there. We cuddled and kissed and it felt so nice. He swam together and I gave you piggy rides. We barely broke the body contact.”

Pierre shivers.

“What a beautiful dream. We’ll do this soon okay? When we have three weeks off completely, we’ll go to the beach and have fun.”, he promises.

Their voices are quiet, not wanting to disturb this romantic atmosphere.

“Looking forward to it.”

For a while they stay silent, Pierre inhaling the familiar scent with every breath he takes.

“Are you hungry?”, his boyfriend asks after a while.

“Mhh…yeah…”

“okay, let go of me and I’ll make you something.”

But Pierre holds him back, clinging onto him even more.

“You’re not going anywhere. Let me starve, that’s okay, but don’t you dare to leave the bed yet.”

Daniil can only laugh. God, he has an adorable boyfriend. He lets himself drawn into a deep kiss.

“Okay I stay, but later we’ll get up together and make something to eat, yeah?”

Pierre nods and smiling, he nuzzles his nose into Dany’s crook.


	2. FaceTime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine, FaceTime and Pierre has a nightmare.

Pierre is bored as fuck. This Quarantine shit fucks with his life. His girlfriend broke up with him, because she couldn’t stand the distance between them. He throws a pillow through his room. God, let this shit already come to an end. The displays of his phone lights up, a new message. It’s from Daniil, his current teammate at AlphaTauri, old name ToroRosso.

_Hey what’s up bro?_

_Nothing much, just bored af  
Wbu?_

_Same  
Can’t do anything here, just sitting around_

_Feel you_

_Interested in FaceTime?  
I have nothing else to do_

_Sure why not?_

A few moments later a familiar face pops up.

“Hey Daniil.”

“Pierre! Long time no see!”

Yes, that’s true. Since the start of the season got cancelled due to Covid, they weren’t able to meet each other. And this is already three months ago.

“How are you doing?”, Pierre asks casually.

“As I texted you, it’s boring as fuck here. Nothing to do, even playing the guitar isn’t as funny as before.”

“Oh man, I feel this. I love gaming but lately it just got too much.”

Daniil nods knowingly, a sigh leaving his throat. They stay quiet for a while, Pierre playing with the ribbons of his hoodie.

“How is your family doing?”, Daniil tries to keep the conversation alive.

“Uhm, all are doing great. All are healthy and happy, as far as you can be happy in this pandemic. What about yours?”

“Pretty the same, my parents and Penelope are doing great.”

Oh yeah right, he can’t even see his little daughter.

“Do you miss her?”

“A lot. But Kelly lets me calling her nearly every day, it helps a bit at least. Anyway, aren’t you with your girlfriend? It shouldn’t be that lonely for you?”

“Well…uhm…she broke up with me…”

“Oh- eh- sorry…didn’t want to interfere in this…”

“Nahhh, it’s okay, you couldn’t know this.”

“How are you?”

“Better than you might think. It just didn’t work out in the end. I promise I can handle this.”

It’s not a lie. He barely cried because of this, just felt empty a long time inside. Dany musters him but believes him.

“Can I still do something for you?”

“Not really, but thanks. That’s nice of you.”

“For my best friend always.”

Pierre laughs. God, he has to admit he misses his teammate a little bit. His smile, his laugh, his joke, the way he always cheers him up…and something else.

“Dany?”

“Yeah?”

“Actually, I would like to ask for something.”

“Anything.”

“Can you play the guitar for me?”

The Russian blushes slightly but nods. For the next 15 minutes, Pierre listens to the beautiful sounds and songs, making him relax. Yes, he misses this too. Just a song during their break.

“You liked it?”

“Yes, really, thanks for this.”

“If you want, I can give you private concerts from time to time.”, Daniil laughs nervously.

“Are you serious?”

“Why not? Every day if you want.”

“Then I wouldn’t be this lonely anymore.”

“Okay, I’ll do this.”

“But I want to give you something in return.”

“Hmm…cook with me the next time we’re allowed to see each other. I really miss the French and Italian cuisine.”

“Okay, deal.”

“Great! From now on, I’ll play at least one song every day for you.”

And he does. They facetime veery single day, talking about topics which come up to their mind randomly. The time increases day by day, Pierre starts to take the phone with him into the kitchen, letting Daniil watch him cooking. They don’t feel lonely anymore.

“It’s almost passed midnight here in Russia, I’ll go to sleep.”

“Alright, have a goo night! See ya tomorrow!”

“Yep!”

This evening, even Pierre finds his way under the blankets early, too tired from cleaning the whole appartement. But somehow, he has a nightmare. A huge crash during a race, fire everywhere, Daniil’s car just a scrap heap-

“Dany!”

He’s sweating and panting, his cheeks wet from tears. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. He slightly panics, although he knows it was just a bad dream. Immediately he searches for his phone. The clock shows him it’s only 1am. He doesn’t care, he needs to call him. Surprisingly, his friend picks up.

“Pierre?”

The low, husky Russian voice lets him shiver.

“S-s sorry for waking you up but…I-I had a nightmare…”

“What was it about?”

Pierre takes a deep breath, new tears building up in his eyes.

“You had a crash…r-right in front of me. And there was fire everywhere…fuck.”

He can’t hold himself together. The thought of his friend being dead…after he lost Anthoine…

“Calm down Pierre, calm down. I’m here, yeah? I’m alive and here.”

Daniil holds his microphone closer to his mouth, whispering and giving his friend the feeling as he’s laying right next to him.

“I-I can’t, I’m afraid after…after what happened…in Spa…”

“I know, it’s okay Pierre, I’m here.”

He lets him cry, getting rid of the weight laying on his heart and soul. After long minutes of sobbing and crying, the French feels exhausted. He lays in his bed, feeling numb, barely able to speak loudly.

“Thanks Dany…”

“You’re welcome. You can call me whenever you need me. Now go back to sleep, you need to rest.”

Pierre nods, although the other can’t see it. But he can’t press the red button. He knows, if he does, he will break down again.

“Since I’m awake now and not tired anymore, I’ll get up.”

“Stay!”, Pierre nearly screams.

Daniil is quiet for the moment. Doesn’t help his situation.

“It’s okay, don’t be afraid. I haven’t planned to end the call. Try to sleep now.”

“Okay. But turn on your camera, please.”

Both do it. The rustling sheets, the coffee machine, the yawns of his teammate…everything makes him relax, sinking back into his pillows and closing his eyes. But Pierre can’t sleep. He hears Daniil humming, a slow song.

“Dany?”

“Oh? You’re still awake?”

“I can’t sleep…”

“Wait a minute, I have an idea.”

He disappears, no noise hearable. Suddenly, the sound of the guitar reaches to Pierre’s ear.

“I’ll play something for you.”

It’s A Thousand Years from Christina Perri. Pierre yawns, his eye lids heavy…he’s half asleep when he hears it.

“I’ll be always there for you, don’t worry. Sleep well, little angel.”

The French smiles.

“Hmm…love you…”

It’s out of instinct, but he hears the answer before he passes out completely.

“I love you too Pierre.”


	3. No Christmas Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniil is left alone. Pierre has the solution.

It’s not even Christmas and Daniil already got the biggest surprise of his life. Okay, to be honest he saw this coming but…before Christmas? His girlfriend broke up with him. Yes, they talked about their relationship. Too frequently. But in the end, it hit him hard. Now he’s sitting alone in their house. She moved to her parents for the next time and took their daughter with her. He misses his little girl. A few tears fall into his palms. He hears his phone. Although he isn’t in the mood for anything, he takes a look on his screen. Pierre?

_Hey Buddy  
Sorry for interrupting your free time but I have a question  
Personal one_

_Feel free to ask_

_Are you and your girlfriend not a couple anymore? I saw here posts and got a bit worried  
Sorry, I understand if you don’t wanna answer _

Daniil’s heart aches. He wants to tell it Pierre. He hasn’t spoken to anyone until yet. May he’ll feel better after it.

_You got it right  
We broke up yesterday, she moved to her parents with our girl for now_

_Oh man, I’m sorry  
What a terrible message  
How are you?_

_I’m fine_

Just a few seconds after the message got read, Pierre calls him

“Why are you calling me?”

“Because I’m fine means ‘Help, I’m breaking down’.”

How…can he know this? Daniil’s vision gets blurry. He sniffles as quite as possible.”

“Dude, it’s okay. Getting his heart break always hurts. It’s okay to cry.”

Pierre’s words make Daniil cry heavier, sobbing audible

“I know how you feel. You’re not alone. It’s okay to be emotional.”

His voice calms his teammate down, making Daniil feel comfortable in the lonely house.

“I-I’m sorry…you’re the first one I’m talking to. I didn’t know I wou-”

“Stop talking man, I said it’s totally okay.”

“I know, you’re right. Thank you so much.”

“Of course. Anyway, what’re you going to do over the next days and weeks?”

“Don’t know. Probably watching series or shows. Listening to music. Work out.”

“Do you…”

Daniil can hear Pierre swallowing and taking a really deep breath.

“Doyouwannajoinmeandmyfriends?”, he babbles with an incredible speed.

“You- you want me to come to France? Really?”

“Y-yeah. Come on, I won’t be able to handle the thought of you being alone over these beautiful days.”

How can Daniil deny this? His friend is his life saver.

“Hell yes!”

“Serious?!”

“You think I’m gonna spend my time alone when you make me such a great offer?”

“No, of course not. Just pretty surprised that you say yes this fast.”

“Far away from this house will help me.”

“Good, you better take the earliest flight you can find to Paris-Charles de Gaulle.”

“I will. Gonna text you.”

There is a flight, in nearly 6 hours. Currently it’s 2am.

_Next flight in 6hours, means 8am my time  
It’ll take around 17h_

_Okay, timespan between us is 4h I believe  
We’ll pick you up at the airport_

Packing. He needs to pack his stuff. And waits. The time doesn’t want to pass. Daniil gets nervous, Pierre went to bed since he was pretty tired. Finally, it’s 4am. He takes a cap to the airport.

“A flight this early? You haven’t booked.”, the driver asks nicely.

“It’s spontaneously. A friend invited me and I decided to fly now.”

“Oh, that’s cool. Where does your adventure take you?”

“Rouen, France.”

“Wow nice. Wish a good time.”

“Thank you!”

Daniil waves and makes his way through the airport and his stations. A last message to Pierre, although he won’t read it.

_Sitting in the plane now  
See you in 17h _ _😊_

Luckily, he’s able to sleep nearly the whole time. He has two stops on his way to Paris. Just three more hours. Two. One. The plane lands right in time. With a suitcase and a package, he enters the airport. Although it’s almost 9pm everything is bright, but empty. He thought he will meet more people but just a few are walking around. Then he sees him. Just 2cm taller than him. His hair a bit messy, brown/blond. He also notices him. A huge smile appears on his lips.

“Dany!”, the French shouts.

A few people turn around but Pierre doesn’t care. Despite his head tells him to stay calm, he’s already running to his mate, nearly jumping into his arms. Daniil is a bit overwhelmed but immediately wraps his arms around the body.

“Hey hey, didn’t expect to get such a warm welcome.”

They hug for a while, no wanting to let go. The Russian knows what he missed for a longer time. He pulls Pierre closer and sighs in relieve.

“Thank you so much for inviting me. I already feel better.”, he mumbles quietly, his nose brushing over the French’s neck.

“I’m happy that you’re here. No stress, no unnecessary thoughts, just fun.”

They let each other go, smiling.

“Come on, my friends are wating.”, Pierre laughs and kindly takes Daniil’s suitcase.

He gets to know two childhood friends of Pierre, Benedict and Frank. They drive through the night and Daniil’s sighs again.

“You feel good?”, a soft voice asks him.

He meets these grey eyes he always admired. It’s a bare eye colour.

“I feel great.”

He’s save here. Daniil looks forward to the upcoming time. It will be the best holiday he ever had, for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more a bestfriends story, but if you're interested, I can write a Part2 :)


	4. I Won't Leave You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniil won't drive for AlphaTauri in 2021. Pierre doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I couldn't find anything about Pierre's family, I got him an elder brother. Imagine him around 3 years older.
> 
> (Update: Thanks Pierre, why didn't you upload your stories with your brothers earlier? XD I will still keep Luis)

Pierre’s jaw drops as he reads the news. He just finished his breakfast as went back to his room, boringly scrolling through his feed on Instagram. They’re kidding. This can’t be true. This is just a nightmare.

_AlphaTauri sign Tsunoda for 2021!_

“Fuck you no!”

He was ready. He was ready to beg. He told Christian and Franz to talk to him before they make a decision. But they haven’t called him. They haven’t listened to him. Pierre was ready to beg to keep Dany for next year. On his knees. But he didn’t get this chance.

“Fuck you!”

He throws his phone away, head red because of his anger. But he grabs it again, searching for Daniil’s contact.

“Come on, pick up!”

But he doesn’t. Five times. No answer.

“Oh, come on!”

Pierre throws It away again and, somehow out of instinct, he punches the wall. He just wanted to celebrate Christmas with his family, but everything got destroyed.

“Fuck Red Bull, fuck AlphaTauri, fuck Franz, fuck Christian! FUCK YOU!”

“PIERRE GASLY!”

In shock he turns to the door. Oh shit, he hasn’t recognized that his Mum is back.

“What is wrong?”

“Maman! Is Luis back too?”

“Yes of course, we went shopping together bu-”

“I can’t explain right now, love you.”

Pierre storms out of his room, down stairs to the first floor. Without knocking he nearly destroys the door as he pulls it open. His older brother, Luis, looks at him with big eyes.

“Dude, what the-”

“I need your help!”

Luis lets his eyes wander over the others body.

“What can I do?”

“I need to fly to Russia.”

Their expressions don’t change.

“City?”

“Ufa.”

“When?”

“Now.”

“Give me two minutes.”

Nervously Pierre drops onto the bed, playing with his fingers. Please…he can’t sit here and do nothing.

“Three hours. Get your stuff.”

Luis doesn’t have to tell his brother this twice. Half an hour later they sit in his car, on the way to the airport.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Dany won’t drive with me next year. We’ll get the Japanese Rookie.”

“Oh fuck…”

“Yes. He’s not a bad driver, quite talented and friendly, I like him, but…you know…”

“You were ready to beg on your knees in front of the whole Formula One World, yes I know.”

Luis is the only person Pierre trust with this issue. He developed a special bond with Dany, they spent a lot of time together. But as he heard that Dany’s seat isn’t save for next year, he felt like heartbroken. Since then, he called his brother a lot of times, even at nights just to cry or to talk about it. Luis never got bored or annoyed and always picked his calls up, even at 3am.

“I’ll fly with you and then will return back with the crew. No need to fly alone.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

They arrive and quickly make their way into the private jet. Thanks God that Luis has suck good contacts, since he travels around a lot. They take off, the sun shining through the windows.

“I know it’s just past Lunchtime, but try to get some sleep. After all, we’ll need around 15 hours.”

“Yeah, okay.”

The time flies by faster and luckily, he doesn’t dream some shit. Around an hour before they arrive, Pierre decides to talk to Luis.

“What if it’s real?”

“It is Pierre, how many times do I have to tell you it? Stop thinking about it, you’re denying yourself.”

“Yeah but…Maman…Papa…”

“Stop worrying about them, they love you. We all love you. They want you to be happy, but you’re making yourself sad with denying it.”

Pierre has dropped his head.

“Look at me, Pierre.”

The French does.

“You’re my younger frère. I’ll protect you whatever it costs. I’ll help you.”

“I know, Luis, I know. Dunno what I would do without you. One day I’ll pay you everything back.”

“No need to, but I’ll call you if I have an idea.”

They chuckle and smile at each other. It feels good to have somehow who helps you first and then asks questions. Luis is this person in his life. The plane lands and it’s time so say goodbye.

“Take care of you okay? Text me when you have arrived. Update me.”

“Same counts for you. Take care of Maman and Papa.”

“Don’t worry, I will. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Pierre doesn’t wait for the plane to start the engines. He knows what to do. He was here two times. He knows the way. Ufa was always a fascinating city and it feels like he comes home. It’s 4am.

“Okay, let’s see which direction I have to go.”

He finds his way faster than he thought. After 15min, he stands in front of the house. The doorbell sign shows ‘Квят‘, the Russian notation for ‘Kvyat’. Nervous as fuck, he rings. One time. Two times. Three times. He growls.

“Come on man.”

Finally, light shines through a window. Pierre can hear some Russians word, but who knows what they mean. Then, the door gets opened. Daniil stands there, sweatpants, shirt and messy hair. His eyes widen, staring at his friend.

“Pierre! What- how- why-”

“You haven’t answered my calls…”, Pierre whispers sad, “I wanted to check on you…”

“Ehm…yeah…sorry…uhm…come in.”

Daniil steps back to let Pierre in. He was one time here, back than Dany was still in a relationship with the mother of his daughter. A year ago, they broke up.

“Go to the Living Room, I’ll bring you something to drink.”

Slowly the French makes his way to the big room and sinks down onto the couch, putting down his bag next to it. Daniil comes back with two glasses of water.

“Here.”

“Thanks.”

The Russian sits down onto an armchair in front of him, avoiding eye contact. It’s an awkward silence. The French quickly informs his brother that he has arrived.

“Pierre…”, Dany starts after a while.

“No Dany.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I should say it.”

Daniil looks up, confused. Pierre can feel the building pressure in his eyes.

“I should’ve done something. I should’ve said something. But I did nothing. I did nothing to convince them. I’m the one who knows how much racing means to you, I’m the one who knows how much you love it and I did nothing. I’m so sorry mate…”

Tears roll down his cheeks. Pierre tries to swallow down the lump in his throat but he can’t.

“Why should it be your fault? It’s a decision of the team, you would’ve wasted your time.”

“And? That doesn’t matter. Everything I did was telling Christian and Franz to call me in case they discuss their decision. That’s it, that’s all. No one called me.”

“I appreciate your will to help me, Pierre. But in the end…you couldn’t do anything…”

“I could! Daniil, I could’ve done something!”

“Calm down Pierre.”

“No! The fuck no! They’re taking away my teammate behind my back, how am I supposed to stay calm?!”

Pierre never screams. Never this way. He’s more than frustrated and angry. Daniil can hear the hint of sadness and disappointment in his voice.

“Pierre. Breath slowly. In and out.”

The French tries but fails. His head falls into his palms, everything wet from his tears. His legs are shaking. Quickly, Dany moves over, wrapping an arm around him, the other grabbing one hand.

“Follow me Pierre. Breath in. Slowly, just like me.”

Together with his friend it works better.

“And out. Slowly. That’s right.”

They repeat the procedure a few times, until Pierre has his breathing under control again. Afraid that the other will move away, he digs his fingers into his hand. But Dany never thought about letting go, he just pulls his friend closer.

“I should be the one comforting you…but instead I’m crying like a little baby…”

“It’s okay, I don’t care. I’m still surprised…that you’re here.”

Pierre looks up, red swollen eyes.

“You didn’t answer me. I needed to check if you’re okay. After all…I couldn’t sit there and do nothing. Fuck, I could’ve saved this god damn seat for you…”

“How? Honestly Pierre, how?”

The French lowers his voice, chews on his lips and tries to hold the eye contact.

“I was ready to beg…on my knees…in front of the whole world…I was ready to put everything I have into this…”

Daniil is speechless, just staring at his mate. His brain tries to sort this information. Pierre’s lips tremble, swollen from biting and wet from tears. Unsteady, Daniil runs his thumb over them, easing the little pain. They’re bleeding inside.

“Don’t go…no…don’t leave me…they can’t let you go like this…”

He starts crying again. His whole body trembles. Without a specific reason Daniil pulls his friend into his lap where he curls up. Pierre clings onto him, his hand fisting the fabric of his shirt.

“It’s okay Pierre, I’m here.”

“But I should be the one saying this…telling you I’m there for you…comforting you…I just make your whole situation worse…”

“Stop talking nonsense. You came to Russia from France only to check on me. Only because I haven’t answered you. You don’t know how glad I am that you’re here. Yes, I am sad. Frustrated. Angry. Disappointed. But you’re here. You’re here because you care about me. That means the world to me.”

Pierre straddles his lap and looks up once again. Their eyes meet.

“I won’t leave you. We’ll see what I’ll do next year. But when I can, I’ll come to see every race of you. I’ll come to see you as often as possible.”

“Really?”

“I promise this to you.”

Daniil strokes his hear, his forehead, his cheeks…and Pierre remembers his Brother’s words.

_“You’re denying yourself.”_

He pulls Dany close until their lips meet. Surprisingly the Russian doesn’t push away. He seems more to melt under the touch. Pierre wraps his arms around the other’s neck. They stay like this, exchanging little kisses. Daniil grabs the back of Pierre’s head firmly and presses their foreheads together.

“Will you seriously come to watch every race?”

“I keep my word; you should know this.”

“That’s true. But I wanna do something for you…I want you to forget this for a moment.”

“Let’s make a deal. I’ll come to watch all your races and you’ll come to Russia in your free time. After you visit your family of course.”

“I have a better deal.”

“Mhh?”

“You’ll come to see me every race and I’ll move from Italy to Russia.”

Daniil’s eyes widen and he blushes.

“Seriously? You would move to me?”

“If they take you away from me, I’ll go to you. You know I’m living alone in Italy; nothing keeps me there anymore. I thought about moving back to France, but I wanna stay with you. I wanna stay with you the rest of my life.”

Now Pierre is the one with a flustered face and he hides it in Daniil’s crook. But now he started. He can’t stop here.

“I know this for a fucking long time. I was just so afraid to talk to you. Because you know…it’s a high discussed topic…being in a relationship with the same gender…and I was so afraid to admit my feelings. Luis was right. He said, that I’m denying myself and I make myself sad with it. It’s true.”

Daniil’s warm hand caress his cheek again and Pierre leans into the soft touch.

“Can I ask you since when you feel like that?”

“I started to feel different when you came back to Toro Rosso 2019. It just felt right to drive next to you. When I got the message from you, that your seat for the next season isn’t save yet, it felt like a heartbreak. I knew that you mean more to me. I often called my brother. Talked to him. But never said it specifically. Not until he asks me if I maybe caught feelings for you. He cracked the ice, more or less.”

“Did you cry?”, the Russian asks worriedly.

“Uhm…yeah…I did because I couldn’t lose you. I’m not ready.”

“Don’t cry because of me. Please. I’ll make sure to treat you like you deserve it.”

His thumb touches Pierre’s lips once again and he get drawn into another kiss.

“I’ll make sure that you feel comfortable wherever we are. I’ll make sure that you’re happy all the time. I’ll make sure that you constantly know how much you mean tome and how much I love you.”

Pierre’s eyes water again. He tries to put himself together, but it’s not possible. A dream is coming true.

“S-sorry, but this is just…so cute of you…”

Dany squeeze him tight.

“If you’re crying because of happiness than it’s alright. But I’ll make sure that you don’t get hurt.”

Pierre pulls away and quickly gives his mate another kiss.

“I’ll give you all love and support I can. No matter what you’re going to do, I’ll be with you. I’ll stay by your side and hold your hand. And in case someone dares to touch you, I’ll stand right in front of you, ready to fight. You’re mine.”

The Russian laughs lovingly.

“I’m so happy to get called ‘Mine’ by you. You’re mine too, Pierre and no one will ever change this.”

“Mine. Mine mine mine.”

Pierre clings onto Dany, almost taking him away the air as he presses the soul out of his body.

“Okay okay okay, I got it but please let me alive.”

They laugh as they pull away.

“I love you Pierre.”, Dany whispers as he pulls him into another kiss.

“I love you too Dany.”, Pierre answers softly before he deepens the kiss.


	5. Penelope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre's first time he meets Penelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in italics means, they're speaking in their mother tongue

Pierre is nervous. After 4 months in a relationship, he can finally meet the little daughter of his partner. Penelope, Daniil’s little princess, is going to visit them for three days. He walks up and down in their appartement. Okay, it’s Daniil’s, but Pierre moved more or less to him, at least he spends his whole free time currently here in Monaco.

“Nervous or excited?”

Daniil stays casually in the door frame, with a cup of coffee in his hand and leaning against the frame. He still wears his sleep shorts, hair a whole mess and eyes tiny. They got up just 30 minutes ago.

“Both I guess.”

He walks over and takes a sip of the coffee, before he presses a little kiss on Daniil’s lips.

“No need to worry, she’ll like you.”

“You think she’ll understand what’s going on?”

“We’ll see, I honestly can’t tell you.”

“When will you pick her up?”

“In 15 minutes. Wanna come with me?”

The idea of seeing Kelly makes his stomach aching. He likes her, definitely, she’s a beautiful and friendly woman, but after all, she’s Daniil’s Ex and still hasn’t got used to their relationship.

“No, you can go alone. I don’t think it would be the right thing.”

“It’s okay, I understand.”

He hugs the French and hands him over the coffee.

“Gonna get change.”

With these words he leaves to the bedroom. Pierre flops onto the couch, grabbing a blanket and the TV remote. He enjoys the rest of the coffee.

“I’m out. It won’t take long.”

Daniil walks over to him for a last kiss.

“Drive safely.”

“Always. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The next hour is the longest in his life so far. The shows on the TV are boring, same counts for his games. Although they know each other for such a long time, he never actually met her before, just spoke to her from time to time over FaceTime. He likes her, really, such an adorable kid. She even can speak a bit English, which he definitely appreciates. Finally, he hears the keys. And then, the little girl runs inside, laughing like she always does. It softens the French’s heart.

“Hello! Pierre!”, she immediately greets him.

“Hey Penelope.”, he smiles.

The girl runs to him, hugging his knee with a huge grin on her lips and a bit drooling.

 _“Hey Hey Hey, calm down.”,_ Daniil laughs and lifts her up.

The girl stretches her arms around to Pierre, who unsurely takes her. Penelope’s small arms wrap around his neck and his heart bursts into a million of pieces.

“Pierre!”, she laughs.

“Penelope.”, he answers.

They sit down onto the couch, the girl sitting between them.

_“What do you wanna do?”_

“Movie!”

“And which one?”

“What about Lion King?”, Pierre suggests.

“Yesss!”

“God, Pierre, that’s her favourite one. How did you know?”

“Well, I like it too.”, he blushes slightly.

So, it’s Lion King. Penelope is cuddled between the two drivers, her head on Pierre’s chest, while he’s lying with his one on Daniil’s shoulder. They even make it through the film without crying.

“Hungry?”

_“Yes!”_

“Me too!”

“Pizza?”

“Yay!”, Penelope and Pierre answer unisono.

“Sure, that this is my daughter and not yours?”

Pierre laughs as he lifts up the girl up, following his boyfriend to the kitchen. As they wait and chat a bit, Penelope climbs onto the counter between them.

_“Dad?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Do you love him?”_

He gives Pierre an unsteady look.

_“Well…yes.”_

_“Just like you loved Mommy?”_

_“Uhm…yeah.”_

_“I love him too.”_

Daniil’s eyes widen turning to his boyfriend with an indescribable expression. Penelope follows the move.

“I love you too Pierre.”

Both hearts breaks, in a positive way. Pierre can feel some tears in his eyes as the tiny hands grab his shirt to climb onto him.

“I love you Dad.”

“I love you too my little princess.”

_“But how should I call Pierre now?”_

Daniil looks at his boyfriend.

“She’s asking how she should call you?”

“Uhm…she can decide.”

_“Choose a name you like.”_

“Pa! Dad and Pa!”

Oh, fuck Pierre can’t hold back his relief, a tear finding its way down his cheek.

“Pa crying.”

The soft kid fingers wipe it away. Pierre pulls her into a tight hug.

“I love you so much, little princess.”

Two strong arms hug them, Daniil’s nose nuzzles into Pierre’s hair.

“And I love you both, my prince and little princess.”

He repeats it in Russian and Penelope giggles, as they kiss each other.


	6. Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Kelly are together.

It sounds like a bad joke to him. His eyes are clued to the little text message he received from Kelly. A new one pops up, from a friend. It’s a screenshot from a newsletter.

_Max Verstappen and his new fiancé Kelly Piquet!_

“Dany!”

Well, that was the last moment for his driver room’s door. It is lifted off its hinges as Pierre storms into his room.

“Dany! Are you okay?!”

He has still his phone in his hand. The same newsletter opened.

“Tell me that this is a joke.”

“I can’t…”

“Pierre!”

“I can’t Dany!”

They stare at each other. Daniil doesn’t know what to do or how to feel.

“I can’t. I wish I could. I wish I could tell you something else. For me it’s a bad joke either. I’m sorry, I’m really sorry.”

“What is this asshole thinking?!”

“I don’t kno-”

“I’m tired! I tried everything! For Kelly, for Penelope, for us! And? What now?! Nothing!”

“Daniil, the door.”

“Shut up Pierre! Do I look like I care?”

With these words Daniil leaves. Some people are already staring, but he couldn’t care less. Pierre is frozen to the ground, tears building up in his eyes. His teammate never shouts at him. Never. But he understands him. After all, Max ruined a lot for him. Penelope means the world to him and now a new man is by her mother’s side? His enemy? No, this is even for an experienced driver too much. Pierre tries to hold his tears back and decides to pack Dany’s stuff. With two bags he leaves the paddock and heads back to the hotel He stops at his teammate’s room but is afraid to knock. How is he supposed to face him? But he does.

“Dany?”

No answer.

“Dany. Please.”

“Go.”

“I have your stuff.”

“Leave it on the floor and go.”

“You know I won’t.”

Suddenly the door gets opened. Pierre flinches.

“I said leave! The fuck is it this hard?”

Pierre knows better. These eyes are telling him more. Instead of answering he pushes his teammate back into the room and locks the door. He gets pushed with his back against it, fingernails digging into his biceps.

“I said leave me alone Pierre! The fuck go!”

“No.”

Compared to the Russian’s shouting it’s a whisper. A whisper into the darkness of the room. Daniil stands still, his grip not loosening. Slowly, he gets pulled into a hug. He’s surprised by it and inhales sharply.

“It’s okay…I’m here.”

Paralyzed, Daniil wraps his arms around the slim body. His mind is separated from his body, no control left. Tears are streaming down his cheeks.

“It’s not fair…”

“I know, Dany. But I’m here. I got you.”

Pierre reaches behind his back and switches on the little lights next to the bed. Gently he leads Daniil to it and sits down with him. He then grabs the bigger hand with his both.

“I got you.”

Daniil nods and breathes in and out slowly, the last tears dropping onto Pierre’s skin.

“Sorry for this. I just don’t understand it. I tried everything possible and yet, it was for nothing.”

“I know. I wish I could change it but…urgh I can’t.”

“You could do something else for me…”, Daniil mumbles.

“What?”

His teammate turns his head so he can look at him. In shock, Pierre notices how Daniil moves closer. And closer. He closes his eyes. Pierre does the same. Shortly after it, a pair of lips is pressed against his own, wet from the tears his friend cried before.

“Stay.”, Daniil whispers against his lips.

“Okay.”, Pierre nods and smiles softly, “Forever.”


	7. He'll pick her up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is going to pick up Penelope and Daniil's and Pierre's place.

Daniil walks up and down in their appartement. Only 15 minutes left. Then, Max will pick up his daughter. Yes, Max, Max Verstappen. The new boyfriend of his Ex-Girlfriend Kelly. Since she can’t come due to an appointment, his former teammate said he’ll pick Penelope up. Daniil told Kelly that he’s fine with it, what other choice does he have?

“Dany? Are you okay?”

Pierre stands in the doorway with Penelope in his arms. The little girl reaches out for her Dad.

“Yeah- no- urgh I don’t know.”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Max will pick her up.”

“What? I thought Kelly will come?”

“She has a spontaneous meeting or whatever. I said it’s fine.”

“We should’ve brought her.”, Pierre rolls his eyes and hands him over his daughter.

“Don’t think so…I have to face him both ways.”

He lets Penelope down and she walks back to her room. With a sigh he leans against the door frame, staring into nothing.

“Let me handle this.”

“Pierre-”

“No, Dany, no. Let me do it. Please. It’s the best for all of us.”

He hates to admit that his boyfriend is right. Worst case scenario would be Daniil punching Max and that’s the last ting he wants to do in front of his daughter’s eyes. He buries his face into Pierre’s crook, the French hugs him tight.

“It’s okay Darling. I’ll do it and after this, we’ll spend a lazy day together, alright?”

“Thank you so much. You’re an angel.”

“Your angel.”, Pierre chuckles and kisses softly his boyfriend’s nose.

The doorbell rings. They look deep into each other’s eyes. Daniil nods slightly and after a last kiss, he gets shoved into the living room. He closes the door, just leaving a tiny slit so he can watch everything.

“Penelope! Come here princess, Max is here!”

The tiny footsteps are coming closer fast. Pierre lifts her up and opens the door. Daniil wants to throw up.

“Good Morning Max.”

“Morning Pierre. Is Daniil not here?”

“No, he has some work to do. Here, Penelope’s clothes and toys.”

Pierre hands the Dutch the huge bag over. Shyly, Penelope slides down from his arm, looking unsteady between the men.

“Come, Penelope, Mommy is waiting at home.”

But the girl grabs Pierre’s little finger. He kneels down next to her.

“It’s alright princess. His name is Max and he’s a super nice guy.”

What a luck that she understands English.

“Come here, princess, we’ll go home.”

Oh dear, even Max needs to swallow as he meets Pierre’s dark eyes.

“Call her princess one more time and I’ll make sure that you won’t be able to touch her again.”, he hisses but closes Penelope’s ears for this moment.

Finally, the girl is ready to go. She waves back to Pierre.

“I love you Pa!”

“I love you too, princess.”

“And I love Dad!”

“I’ll let him know, he loves you too. Wish you a lot of fun!”

And the car leaves. With trembling lips Daniil immediately leaves the room and Pierre hasn’t even locked the door as he feels the strong arms around him.

“It’s alright Darling, everything is okay.”

“You were awesome, really.”, he hears a sob.

“Hey, why are you crying?”, he asks worriedly and turns around.

“I’m sorry, it’s just they way she trusts you blindly. Without asking she would follow you. It’s the most valuable gift that I’ve ever got. And how you roasted Max.”

Pierre chuckles and kisses his boyfriend gently.

“I’m happy about this too.”

“You think she’ll be fine?”

“I know you don’t like Max but after all he’s a friendly guy and I’m convinced he can work with kids. She’ll just need a bit time to get used to him.”

Daniil nods and his shoulders drops as the tension flows away. He lets Pierre pull him to the couch where falls onto it. The French settles between his legs and turns on the TV. A fluffy blanket completes it.

“Try to not think about it. I’m not a fan of their relationship either but I don’t care about it as long as Penelope is alright. Guess you feel the same?”

“I know that you’re right. And if she feels uncomfortable with it, we’ll pick her up and she stays with us.”

“Right. Our little princess.”

It really feels more like it’s an adopted child of them. But who cares?


	8. Anger (Smut!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniil is in rage because of Kelly and Max and Pierre is the victim of this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough Sex!
> 
> But I couldn't help but involve fluff '^'

How can this motherfucker dare to get together with his Ex-Girlfriend?! Daniil is still in rage, head red and lips pressed together. He clenches his fists. A knock at his door.

“Daniil? It’s me, Pierre. May I come in?”

Oh, fuck off, he doesn’t want to see anyone right now.

“Door is open.”

Why? Why is he letting him? He hears how the door gets open and footsteps entering the room. A click.

“Hey…how are you?”

Don’t. Look. At. Him. Daniil turns around. Pierre stands there, shoes already taken off, short grey pants, AlphaTauri shirt and cap. He stares at him, look questioning and worrying.

“I’m fine.”

He should leave and Daniil knows it. He isn’t supposed to be here.

“I know you’re not.”

“Don’t tell me how I’m feeling.”, he hisses.

His head screams. He should go. The anger building up in him makes the whole situation dangerous. For Pierre.

“But I know you’re not okay.”

Daniil walks closer.

“Go. Pierre.”

“No.”

“I said go.”

“Why?”

He turns his back to his teammate and counts to ten.

“Because I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You aren’t.”

“Don’t say this and leave.”

“Dany! I won’t leave! I’m angry about the relationship between Kelly and Max either!”

That’s it. The dams are broken. Pierre gets nearly thrown against the door; his lips drawn into a bruised kiss. His back hurts. He can barely breath and tries to push the Russian away. Vain.

“I said leave but you didn’t listen to me.”, Daniil frowns.

The next second Pierre is lifted up and gets thrown onto the bed. Not gently at all. His head’s back still hurts and he’s sure he’ll et a headache later. Shocked, he recognizes that Daniil already took off his shirt and crawls over him. With his strong arms he rips off the French’s own one, the sound of the ripping material is louder than expected.

“Dany- wha-”

“Shut your fucking mouth!”

He does. For a moment the time freezes. Daniil’s head is red, his eyes blowed dark and big, the anger visible in them. Pierre never saw his teammate like this and…he has to admit…he’s afraid. That’s why he doesn’t fight. He’s afraid. A few moments later he lays exposed on Daniil’s bed, his mate only left in boxershorts. Trembling, Pierre wants to reach out for him but his wrists get pinned over his head painfully.

“Dany…”, he begs.

But no one listens to him. Instead, two dry fingers are entering him. Pierre screams. It hurts. He’s sure he never felt so much pain. A few tears find their way down his cheeks, but apart from his screaming he stays quiet, too afraid to say anything. Slowly, the pleasure comes, but this gets taken away by a third finger, brining back the burn. Pierre screams until his throat is sore and finally, after an eternity, Daniil pulls away, ending the torture. For now. Suddenly, the lights get turned off, leaving Pierre even more insecure.

“Da- FUCK!”

Daniil pushes deep inside him, not letting him time to adjust. Pierre’s tears increase. This isn’t about pleasure, not even for Daniil. It’s only about to show his anger and frustration. And Pierre doesn’t do anything to stop it. Although his friend is hurting him. Using him. And because he doesn’t know what else he should do; he wraps his arms and legs around the body. He’s still crying, feeling that Dany is close. And despite all the pain and anxiety, he tightens around Daniil’s cock, allowing him to cum inside. He does. And then he’s gone. His anxiety hits Pierre harder than before.

“Dany…where are you?”, he cries quietly.

He panics as no one answers.

“Daniil! Please…please say something!”

These fucking tears won’t stop. Oh damn, he’s escalating. His whole body trembling extremely.

“DANIIL!”

He shrugs as a warm hand touches his ankles. It’s the only sign he gets but enough to calm him a bit down. At the edge of the bed, he sees a silhouette. Unsteady and afraid he sits straight. No reaction. He crawls over, slowly, on all fours, like a little kid. Until his chin touches Daniil’s upper arm.

“D-Dany?”

The answer is a sob. Pierre settles behind his teammate, wrapping his legs once more around the other’s waist.

“I- oh god I am so sorry Pierre. I…I did something horrible…”

Slim arms wrap around his torso. The French can feel his teammate’s body shivering.

“Do you…want to talk about it?”

Daniil inhales shakily, before he reaches behind him and as gently as possible, he pulls Pierre next to him. The man decides to straddle his lap, although he can’t see the other’s face.

“What I did to you…it happened twice. During the relationship with…with Kelly. I-I don’t know what’s happening during this moment…I can’t control my body anymore. That’s why she broke up…and I thought…it would never happen again but…shit…”

Pierre’s small hands find his neck and presses their foreheads together, ignoring the burning pain he still feels.

“I told you I’m here…”, he whispers.

“But I hurt you. I hurt someone I love again and I can’t stand this. I hate myself for this.”

Pierre’s eyes widen.

“You- you love me?”

Daniil starts crying heavier, burying his face into his friend’s crook.

“That’s why…I couldn’t say no from the beginning…I let you in because…I knew I would need you…but at the same time I was aware…of what will happen…it’s all my fault…I’m so sorry Pierre, I never wanted this…”

“I…I believe you.”

In disbelief, Daniil pulls slightly away.

“R-really?”

“I can’t leave you alone with this…”

“But I hurt you.”

“Yes…and I was afraid of you…but this is nothing compared to what you’re probably feeling right now. Now I know this side and I know you can’t control it. Let me be the one understanding you. I won’t leave you. I promise you this.”

“What if this happens again?”

“We’ll talk about this, like we do now. There’ll be a solution and we’ll find it together.”

“I- I have no words for this Pierre…”

“It’s alright…just don’t let go of me.”

“Never, not when heaven sent me such an angel.”

And for the first time this evening, Pierre can smile. Despite the pain, which is still there. Only now, after all pressure felt from their shoulders, Daniil recognizes Pierre’s throbbing dick against his abs.

“Don’t want to ruin something, but may I help you?”

For a little moment, the fear comes back. The pain, the firm grip, how he was left alone…but Pierre pushes everything away and nods.

“But let me see you.”

“I will.”

Nothing is left from the force and frustration. Daniil pushes him back until he lays fully on his back. Eventually, the lights get turned on and Pierre can read the relief in his teammate’s face. With a small smile he wraps his arms around Dany’s neck and pulls him down into a deep kiss. Meanwhile, the Russian’s hands work magic on him, touching every single part of his body in the most possible gently way. Pierre starts squirming as these fingers move closer and closer to his crotch.

“Dany…please.”, he begs desperately.

“I got you.”

Finally, he touches his aching cock. It’s the simplest handjob Pierre has ever received, yet it feels amazing. The warm hand moving up and down his length, all freedom is given to him, his hips bucking up permanently, his mouth pressed against Daniil’s. It doesn’t take long until he cums, whispering his teammate’s name. The white liquid paints his abs and Daniil licks everything clean, kissing Pierre after it again so he can taste himself. He needs a bit time to calm down, everything has to settle down. Daniil sits again at the edge of the bed, hands folded together, staring into nothing. Pierre cuddles close to him.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah…no. I still feel horrible about this.”

“I said it’s okay.”

“I could’ve injured you seriously.”

“Dany!”

The Russian turns his head.

“Shut up. I’m ready to forget about this. I know why you did this and I understand you. Beside this, the pain will remember me about this for the next days enough.”

They can’t suppress a chuckle.

“I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve someone accepting you and I do. So yes, you deserve me.”

“You’re so cute, you know?”

“If you think so.”

Pierre tilts his head and smiles lovingly. Daniil’s heart bursts into a million of pieces.

“I’ll take care of you, obviously it’s my fault that you feel pain. And you have to promise me that you talk to me immediately in case I tend to act like this again.”

“Promise. Looking forward to get carried around.”

Daniil shakes his head laughing and kisses Pierre’s forehead. The crawl under the covers and after a few minutes, both have fallen asleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I always need some comfort or fluff scenes to make it a happy ending XD


	9. Cuts (TW!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre still hasn't come to terms with his friend's death. Without Daniil, this night would have gone very different...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SELF HARMING
> 
> SUICIDAL THOUGHTS
> 
> BLOOD

Silently, Pierre walks through the night. It’s cold outside, still he only wears a thin Shirt and jeans. It’s the night after their race in Spa. One year ago, his friend died. And Pierre hates to admit it, but he can’t handle it at all. His body feels numb, his heart broken, head empty.

“Anthoine…why you…”

He walks over the street and suddenly, something blinds him. It’s loud and then a car stops right next to him.

“Hey! Are you fucking serious?!”, the driver shouts.

Pierre only shrugs with his shoulders and leaves. This stupid man shouldn’t have stopped. He sees the hotel building. Pierre knows what’ll happen. He does nothing against it. This urge. Paralyzed, he walks up to floor 10. Opens his room’s door. Closes it. Walks to the bathroom. Grabs the washbag. Sinks to the ground. Takes out the sharp object. Runs a finger over it. Moves it to his upper arm. And cuts. One time. Two times. He stops counting. The blood runs down his skin. The pressure leaving his body. He wants to pass out. Sleep. Forever.

“I hate this world…”, he smiles weakly.

Indeed, he falls asleep. The next morning, the dried blood is uncomfortable. He cleans his arm. The new stripes decorating his arm. Dark, sad art he admires so much. As always, he puts on a thin long sleeve shirt and walks down to grab something to eat. He bumps into Daniil.

“Good Morning Pierre!”, he gets greeted.

“Morning Dany. How was your night?”

“Good good. What about yours?”

“Same. Wanna eat breakfast together?”

“I would like to.”

They spent their morning times together often and it eases the emptiness Pierre feels. His teammate is the only person causing a true smile. He doesn’t know why; it is how it is. After they finished eating, they walk back to their rooms.

“Wanna go for a run later?”, the Russian asks.

“Why not? 1 hour?”

“Alright, I’ll pick you up.”

The fresh air filling his lounges feels good. But his arm is itchy. When they take a break, he scratches himself through the fabric.

“Everything alright?”, Daniil wonders.

“Yeah yeah.”

He doesn’t see the expression in his teammate’s face. Otherwise, Pierre would’ve seen the worried look. The day passes by, the night coming closer, Pierre falling deeper into this hole than ever before. He’s alone, crying in the bathroom. Everything feels too much. He’s lonely. Depressed. And done with this life. The sharp object touches the artery. He’s ready. Ready to let go. But before he can cut this weak spot, a face flickers in front of his eyes. A Russian face with a gentle smile. Sparkling eyes. Fluffy hair. Fuck. Why. Why now. Why is he stopping from letting go? Pierre screams.

“Go! Daniil go! I can’t, understand this!”

The face disappears. But now, Pierre feels too weak to end his life. He throws the blade away. He can’t even do this easy thing.

“WHY!”

His tears don’t stop, blood still painting his skin red. He left some cuts earlier.

“PIERRE!”

The French jumps in surprise, hitting his head at the bathtub behind his back. His teammate stands in the doorframe, looking down at him in shock. Daniil falls onto the ground to him, grabbing the injured arm.

“What are you doing?!”

His voice is still loud and Pierre moves away, fleeing into the bedroom, grabbing the blade he throwed away.

“Don’t come near me!”

Daniil stops, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Pierre-”

“No! Don’t tell me anything!”

He doesn’t. Surprisingly. With a shaky voice, Pierre continues.

“I can’t do this anymore! I lost everything in my life! I just can’t handle this! I want to stop; I want to end this! You have no clue what I’m feeling, no one has a clue! Y’all are expecting me to be happy, all the time! But I’m not! I HATE THIS WORLD AND I HATE THIS LIFE!”

Pierre pants, breathless, crying. His teammate still stands there where he told him to stop, but his eyes are different. It’s the pinning look he’s giving him, making it impossible for the French to move.

“Pierre. Don’t move the blade. Give it to me.”

Daniil reaches his opened hand out.

“No!”

Pierre’s hand trembles, he can’t cut, although the sharp object once more touches his skin at his wrist.

“Give it to me. You can do it.”

“Don’t come near me!”

But Daniil makes a step forward. Slowly. Very slowly.

“Give it to me.”

“Go away!”

“Pierre. Nothing will happen. Just give me the blade.”

“Why should I?! Stay away Dany!”

By now the Russian has crossed the half of the room.

“Let the blade go.”

“No!”

“Pierre.”

“DON’T TOUCH ME!”

Daniil stands in front of him, his arm holding the gap between them.

“I won’t. Promise. Just give me the blade.”

Their eye contact hasn’t broken. Pierre’s body acts different from what he wants. Like in slow-motion his hand moves forward, over Daniil’s one and lets the object go.

“Good. Very good.”

He puts it on the little desk and stays there, keeping his promise not to touch Pierre, although the boy’s whole body trembles. Silently, the French sinks to the ground, shivering, crying, but Daniil doesn’t move, too afraid to make a wrong step.

“Dany…”, Pierre chokes out, his not injured arm reaching out blindly.

“I’m here. Right here, I haven’t move.”, the Russian tries to calm his friend a bit down.

“C-can you come…a bit closer…p-please?”

Daniil steps forward, until Pierre can touch his knee. And the French looks up. Oh fuck. It’s hard to hold back. Daniil doesn’t want anything more than hugging this man. He wants to show and to tell him that he’s not alone, never. But he promised something else and instead, he gives him the warmest smile he has. His arms slightly open, sending a sign.

“I’m here.”

And Pierre pulls him self up, using his mate to get onto his feet. He clutches to the clothes, supporting his weight and hides his face in Daniil’s crook of his neck.

“I know I told you to go but please, don’t, don’t leave me…”, he cries.

“I said I’m here, Pierre. I never planned to leave you.”

Two strong arms hug his body and Pierre can wraps his own one’s around the other’s neck, sighing as he melts into the comfortable warmth. He never thought he could calm down so fast.

“Pierre? We need to treat your wounds.”

Since he doesn’t hear any protest, Daniil leads him to the bathroom. This looks horrible. The white tiles in front of the bathtub have red stripes. Pierre’s eyes wander to his friend, seeing blood on his shirt. Out of nowhere he feels like he needs to throw up. He storms out of the bathroom to the bed, trying to take control of his breathing.

“Hey? Are you okay?”

Daniil holds a first aid kit.

“D-dany, please, take your shirt off. You can take one of mine…but…the blood…”

He chokes slightly and covers his mouth. A hand softly caressing his back eases the feeling.

“It’s okay, you can turn around, I took it off.”

The bare torso is better. He gets pushed onto the edge of the bed and Dany kneels in front of him.

“Do you trust me?”

Pierre nods without hesitation. He flinches as his friend starts cleaning the cuts, washing of the blood. He feels save. And starts talking.

“I don’t know why, but I have to admit that I always felt different next to you. Whenever we are together, I can forget everything. You’re the only person giving me this comfortable feeling. I can’t explain it…and…I’m so sorry for what I’ve done…”

The gently pressure on his thigh makes him lifting up his head. He dropped it with realization. Daniil looks at him with a soft smile.

“Don’t apologize. This is not your fool. Feelings and emotions can’t get controlled by us.”

He grabs the gauze and bandages the injured arm.

“It’s like a blackout. Just that I can remember everything. I haven’t found something else which helps me to get rid of this inner pressure, yet…”, Pierre continues, “…are you mad at me…for not telling you? For not asking for help?”

Daniil is done and gets up. Under his gaze, Pierre feels like a little kid that destroyed a window with his football and waits for the punishment.

“How can you think that I’m mad at you? I knew something was wrong with you, I noticed this a long time ago, but I also know that sometimes we don’t want or can’t talk about what’s going on in our life. Instead, I tried to spend as much time as possible with you to give you a distraction.”

He ruffles the French’s hair and goes back into the bathroom. He cleans up the blood, carefully, making sure that he hasn’t forget a spot. After putting everything back at his place, he comes back.

“I’m so glad that you found me…it could’ve been different today…”

“Don’t think about it too much. I’m here, okay?”

He is, Pierre knows this. Daniil did what he had told him before, keeping the distance, didn’t touched him until he needed it. It must have been hard, seeing someone important suffering and you’re not able to do something. Suddenly, Pierre starts crying and pulls his teammate into a tight hug.

“You suffered because of me and I’m so sorry…I’m so happy to have you, that you didn’t leave me…”

“You can always count on me. I’ll help you, together we can find a solution. This is not the only way out of it.”

Pierre pulls slightly away and meets Daniil’s eyes. For a moment, the time stops. He feels it. He’s not alone. And although it’s in the middle of the night, it feels like a sunbeam breaks through the darkness. Only now, he recognizes how tired his body is. Pierre leans against the strong chest and yawns.

“Come, let’s go to bed.”

Daniil helps him to change his clothes before he crawls under the blankets, snuggling close to his mate. Daniil gently grabs his bandaged arm, caressing over the cuts almost lovingly.

“Sleep now. Your body needs to rest. You can wake me up if you need anything.”

Tired, Pierre manages to nod. Already half asleep he mumbles something unintentionally.

“Love you…”

With a quiet chuckle the Russian presses a soft kiss on top of his head.

“I love you too, Pierre.”


	10. Penelope (older)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope lives with her Mom and her new boyfriend. But is this what she wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fiction. When Penelope turns 15, Pierre is 30 and drives for AlphaTauri. Daniil is 34.

She grew up with two different families. For Penelope, it was the most normal thing in her world. But over the years, it became more and more a problem. She wanted to see Dad more often than her Mom allowed. Instead of spending some time with Daniil, they went to Max’s races. Not that they’re boring, but Max is not her real dad. It’s Kelly’s boyfriend, but not Penelope’s dad. Being that often at the RedBull garage, she visited Pierre from time to time. He’s a friendly guy and the best friend of Daniil, although they barely see each other. Pierre always told her old stories, even very embarrassing ones about her Dad. He even helped her with improving her English, more than the conversations between Mom and Max. Penelope was ten when Daniil and Pierre announced something very surprising to her: they’re a couple. At first, the Girl was mad that her Dad didn’t tell her anything.

“I’m really sorry princess. We were both unsure about it but at least I wanted you to be the first person. Maybe we can see each other a bit more often now.”, Daniil explained softly to her.

How can she get mad at hi anyway? But things got worse. Because Kelly doesn’t support her Ex-Boyfriend with it, Penelope wasn’t allowed to see Pierre anymore. It hurt her. With 12 years, she began to lie to her Mom.

“Maaaaa! Can I sleep at Lilly’s place this weekend?”

“Sure Honey!”

What a luck that Dad lives in Monaco too. Obviously, she didn’t stay at her Best Friend’s house.

“You know, I still don’t like that you lie to your Mom.”, Daniil growled.

“Dad! I have no other way to spend some time with Pa and you!”

Yes. Pierre became her second Dad. She loves him more than Max. This strategy worked. For 3 years. Until today.

“You lied to me! I forbid you to see Pierre and your Dad!”

You don’t want to make Kelly scream. It’s the worse. But Penelope has enough.

“He’s my Dad! I have a right to see him!”

“Don’t scream at your mother.”, Max rolls with his eyes.

“No one asked for your opinion!”

“P!”, Kelly gives her a warning look.

“What! I don’t care, okay? I love Dad, I want to spend time with him like others! What’s wrong with it?”

“He’s an asshole.”

“Your dumb Dutch ass can’t shut its mouth, can it?!”

“Penelope!”

“NO! I won’t listen to you anymore! I’m 15, I have a life!”

“But I’m your mother!”

“Yes, but you know what? I’m ashamed! How you dropped Dad, how you don’t support him, how you only think about yourself! I have enough!”

With these words, she storms out of the living room to hers. Under the bed. There is her secret. She pulls out a suitcase. It started as a joke; in case she wants to move to dad one Day. Over the last three years, she put in and took out things, until it was ready. She has everything she needs. It’s 7pm and as expected, no one followed her. She waits patiently until it passed midnight. Now, they should be asleep. She checks her room a last time if she really has everything and quietly leaves her room. Down the stairs. Luckily, she’s stronger than other girls in her age, the suitcase is really heavy. Still, she grabs her keys. Just in case. The night is warm but freshening. She’s not afraid to be alone outside at nights. Turn right. Go straight. Turn left and immediately right. It takes her 10 minutes to arrive at a little house, beautiful view on the sea, no traffic, huge garden. She rings at the door. Multiple times. Until Pierre opens the door.

“Who- P! What are you doing here?”

She’s close to cry. She enters the house without a word, Pierre immediately helps her stuff. In the living room, she sinks onto the sofa.

“P! P, what happened, why are you here?”

Daniil sinks to the ground in front of her.

“Dad…I can’t live there anymore…”

Finally, she can cry. All emotions are flooding her body. Dad and Pa are here. They got her.

“What happened?”, Pierre asks worriedly after a while.

And Penelope explains everything. Every little detail.

“I just can’t handle this anymore. You are my Dad, I love you, I want to spend time with you and Pa. You two count to my family. I need you two.”

“But Mom will miss you.”, Daniil remembers.

“Do you really care that much about her?”, his daughter frowns.

“She is right, Dany. If Kelly loves her daughter, she has to accept her decision.”, Pierre smiles.

“Nah, I don’t care about her, just making sure you’re making the right decision.”, the Russian shakes his head.

“I do. Please Dad, let me move to you!”

He can’t say no. Secretly, he always thought about asking her.

“And why don’t you do it?”, his Partner had asked.

“Because I want her to make the decision, not me.”

Penelope decided. And is sure she won’t regret it.

But she’s the daughter of Daniil Kvyat. She doesn’t move to him and his boyfriend without another word. She has plans. And Dany and Pierre are happy to do it with her.

Race week in Monaco. Pierre and Penelope are ready, just waiting for Daniil.

“Dad! Hurry up, otherwise your Fiancé will be late!”

“Hey hey, watch your mouth princess!”

The Russian jumps down the stairs. The little family grins at each other and go out to the car. One time loud music.

“Ready?”

Her Pa looks at her, she laughs.

“We should be the ones asking you! You have your Practice today!”

“I’m more than ready, but you know what I mean.”

Penelope smiles. Yeah, of course she knows.

“I’m ready.”

“Me too.”

They get out of the car. Daniil looks at her.

“After you, Princess.”

And with a lot of confidence and style, Penelope Kvyat enters the paddock, followed my Daniil Kvyat and Pierre Gasly. All three, in synchro, put on their sunglasses. The reporters and camera men are stunned by it. You can hear the whispers.

“Omg this is Kelly’s daughter!”

“She looks amazing.”

“These three are simply stunning!”

“Penelope!”

There she is. With this Idiot of a Dutch Driver. The Russian’s daughter stands still, Pierre and Daniil doing the same. Kelly keeps her distance.

“Mom.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Watching Pa’s practice sessions.”

“Pa?”

Pierre clears his throat and lazily lays an arm around Penelope’s shoulders. But he doesn’t look at Kelly. His eyes are fixed on Max, lips curled up into a smirk.

“You- you call him Pa?!”

Kelly can’t keep her voice down. Daniil steps closer.

“Don’t scream so loud.”

“You don’t have to say anything! P, are you sure you want to live with them?!”

“I am, Mom. Listen, I love you, but I can’t live with you and Max anymore.”

“That’s stupid. I mean, look at them. Two gay dough bags.”, Max swears.

Slowly, Penelope turns to him. Pierre lets her go.

“Max Emilian Verstappen, no one asked for your opinion. I don’t care what you’re saying, you’re not my Father. So, don’t you dare to insult them, both, because you’ll be in a lot of troubles. In contrast to you, I have friends here in the paddock.”

Speaking of it, Esteban, Lance and Sebastian walk around a corner a few meters away.

“Penelope!”, the tall French waves.

“See? And now excuse me. I don’t want to spend more time with such a looser.”

With these words she turns around and walks away. Her hair shines perfect in the sun. Pierre suppresses his laugh, like Dany, who grabs his hand and pulls him away. P already explained everything and all 6 have to laugh.

“I really like you, you little devil girl.”, Lance grins at her.

“Thanks, I appreciate this.”

“So, we’ll see you more often now?”, the German asks.

“Every time now.”

“Sounds good. Come on Lance, we need to get ready.”

“Okay. See you later!”

Esteban follows them. Pierre turns to Penelope.

“I’m proud of you. You said what you wanted. Perfect, in all ways.”

“Thanks Pa. It feels good to finally have this off my chest. But without your both help I couldn’t have done it. I love you.”

“We love you too, Princess.”, Dany smiles softly.

He presses a kiss on her forehead and the second on Pierre’s lips, before he pulls both into a tight hug. That’s her family. As much as she loves her mother, to live with gay dads is her biggest flex and she couldn’t be prouder of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may don't like Kelly and Max, still I feel bad for making her like this, because I know she loves Baby P more than anything else ^-^'


End file.
